


The Last of the Real Ones

by adilia



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Lots and lots of arguing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adilia/pseuds/adilia
Summary: And after a century, Optimus is on a mission to get Megatron back from the Functionist Universe- and he's not happy with what he finds.





	1. I was just an only child of the universe

 

The Functionist Universe. That’s what Rodimus had called it. A world where the war never happened, but Functionism reigned supreme. Thankfully the young Prime and his abandoned crew had managed to put the regime in shambles…at the price of leaving Megatron behind. Optimus was verbal about his anger and disappointment, it was hard to get physical with a hologram, but Rodimus for all his anger said his next words with a calm ferocity.

“Don’t pin this on me Optimus, it was his choice, I gave him a minute to meet us and he stayed. It was. His. Choice.”

 _I should have seen this coming_.

Optimus looked on as Brainstorm and Wheeljack worked over the Spacebridge, upgrading with the technology of Killmaster’s ‘weapon’ (A wand really) so it would be possible to travel to the other universe.

When Megatron decided to become an Autobot, Optimus was proud. He held onto the hope that this change of heart was genuine and proof that anyone, with enough work, could be redeemed. But there was always the deep gnawing in his spark that it wasn’t, that he was merely using this switch to bide time and wait for the next opportunity to go back to his old ways. Sadly, the latter proved true, and it would be up to Optimus again to set him right.

Except no. Setting him ‘right’ wasn’t going to work anymore. Megatron had proven it. He was given a chance and he used it against him. _Them_. He chose to stay behind because he found a new world ripe for conquering.

Megatron would never change. Optimus let his shoulders sink along with his hope.

When he told the news of his mission, there were oppositions. ‘Leave him’, ‘He’s not our problem anymore’, ‘We’re better off without him’. But despite what they said, no one could deny that bringing him back was for the best. Megatron still had his trial to finish, one that everyone hoped, would end in his death. He was dangerous, their years of war had made him one of the most feared mechs in the galaxy, and someone needed to keep an eye on him lest he start another one.

But with him being in a completely different universe for almost a century now, Optimus feared more than another war. 

_When I bring him back. There will be no more second chances._

“Optimus, we’re ready” Wheeljack said and activated the spacebridge. It came to life in a flurry of light and sound, Optimus walked towards it before Brainstorm stopped him, “Here,” he said, passing him a communicator. Optimus took it and gave it a once over as the scientist continued, “I call it the ‘Transwarp phone’ like a Time Phone, but instead of being able to speak through time, it allows us to speak to each other while in different universes, since we can’t do that on the norm, that way, we’ll be able to bridge you back whenever you’re ready. Neat, right?” Neat indeed. Optimus subspaced the phone and was ready to go when Brainstorm started again.

“Uh, not talking anyone with you? I mean, I know you can take Megatron n’ all, but who knows what’s in store on the other side y’know?”

Optimus faced him, “Are you volunteering yourself for this expedition?” Brainstorm froze where he stood, then shook his head with a nervous laugh, “Heh, nooo, no no no, I’m good, I mean, I’d love to check out another universe, but me and danger you see, do _not_ go well together, got me like a bad allergy. I’ll just hang here, with the bridge.” He demonstrated his point by stepping off to the side and allowing Optimus to continue his way up the ramp and through the spacebridge.

He expected to enter into devastation, ruin, another war zone, instead Optimus found himself on a balcony that overlooked the cityscape. The sound of distant traffic drew him to the edge. Tall buildings unscathed by disaster, people walking along the streets going about their day, it was peaceful and nostalgic to the point his spark _ached_ , but it made him wonder, was he in the wrong universe? Brainstorm and Wheeljack had double checked the coordinates, well, Wheeljack double checked, Brainstorm had double checked his triple checks, which meant that this had to be the right place. But he couldn't bring himself to believe it. Not when Megatron was here and Optimus had experienced first hand at what he was capable of.

Perhaps he was wrong, Megatron had changed, and he was here, somewhere, working to make _this_ Cybertron a better place. An overwhelming amount of _hope_ surged through his systems and lifted his spark. But he had to make sure, so he left the balcony, opting to see things close up and made for the streets.

The more he drove, the more familiar the roads became, until he realized he was in Central Iacon. There were some definite changes, many buildings were rebuilt, and there were new shops and roads. But the things that were the same comforted him. 

Optimus searched for hours with no sign of his old foe. He stopped his search at Trion Square for a much needed break. When he transformed, his optics caught the large screens, and he stared at them in utter disbelief, for on it, was the glaring red face of the Autobot symbol. Optimus pulled out the Transwarp phone and waited for one of the two scientists to pick up. “Optimus!” It was Wheeljack, “was starting to worry when you didn’t call sooner, everything alright over there?”

“Everything is fine, but that’s the problem, Wheeljack. Are you sure I’m in the right place?” 

“Yeah I’m sure, it’s the exact same coordinates that Brainstorm used to get the crew there.”

“...Right...Thank you, I’ll contact you when I’ve found Megatron.” Optimus subspaced the phone, sat at the nearest bench and took in his surroundings once more. Trion Square too, was just how he remembered it, albeit with some minor changes. He looked at the screen, it was new, but the symbols underneath it had been removed. The area was clean with additions of statues he’d never seen before. It was populated with civilians, little stores, and a small music band playing in the middle for the extra shanix.

Optimus hoped that one day, his own Cybertron would look just as whole, or even better. But his world had a long way to go. For now, he had to figure out where Megatron was. The most likely answer was he was hiding somewhere, biding his time and amassing an army to take over this Cybertron.  Perhaps the depths of Nova Point? Or Messatine, it would be easier for Megatron to reach out to the more relatable mechs. Or he could be back in Kaon, or some other city speaking to the masses, Megatron’s best weapon after all, were his words. Optimus perished the thought, he had to stop thinking of him like this, like an enemy. After all, in a world rife with Functionism, this was literally Megatron’s second chance, and so far it looked promising. He looked at the jumbotron again. Megatron had been here, the Autobot symbol was proof, perhaps he was closer than he thought.

He let out a chuckle, talk about more than one can chew. Trying to find one mech on a whole planet was like trying to find a in tiny screw in a giant wire heap. Optimus wasn’t complaining however; stepping away from the responsibilities of his world felt good, the council, the primacy, the needs of his world  and the bareness of it all. It had only been a century, getting Cybertron back to its former glory would take more than that. Chasing Megatron however, was an old comfortable routine Optimus found he missed. It made him feel sane in a way he hadn’t felt in a while, and he relished it.

He sat for another moment, contemplating more on where Megatron could be, until he gave up, decided to start from the beginning and head for Nova Point. He rose and was just about to transform when the giant screen suddenly changed to a news broadcast. 

“Good Afternoon, I’m B-Roll of Imperium News, and we’re here with you live at Aurora Tower, the new hub of the AVL-”

Optimus tuned the reporter out, his vision focusing on the background, on the familiar gray frame going deeper into the building. Megatron, so that’s where he’d been hiding. Not exactly what he had in mind though, a tall white tower that- Optimus had no idea of how to get too.

Thankfully Iacon was a huge city with free available maps, all he had to do was find one and download it into his internal GPS.

Optimus screeched to a halt and transformed, Aurora Tower was a pristine white building with crystal accents that shone a variety of colour where the light met. He was so close, now all he had to do was grab Megatron and _leave_.  

He stepped inside, it was white as the outside, lined with silver and decorated with crystal, mechs scuttled from one place to another, few giving him strange looks. Not knowing where to head, he made his way to the middle, where a small blue clerk was busying himself at the large circular information desk. He didn’t bother to look up as Optimus approached.

Optimus waited...then reset his vocalizer, the mech remained, clicking away at his keyboard.

“Pardon me, but I’m looking for-”

The clerk jumped with a strangled yelp, sending a datapad or two flying in the air. He shot his head towards Optimus, optics wide with shock 

“Sir! It’s a good thing you spoke! Wh-what are you doing here I thought you were upstairs with-” he gave him a once over “…..When did you get your frame changed?...Is that even Cybertronian?”

Optimus gave the mech a questioning look, then froze as a chilling realization clicked in his processor. He licked his lips anxiously behind his mask and chose his next words with more care. 

“Is Megatron still upstairs?” 

The clerk sank back in his chair, “Yes, 14th floor for his usual meeting with the AVL, I haven’t seen him come out, though come to think of it,” He looked at him, a hand wrapping his chin in thought “I haven’t seen you co-”

“Thank you, I was just making sure, the...frame change left me a little disoriented” Optimus hurried off, leaving the poor clerk sputtering. But he couldn’t stick around any longer and get the mech thinking, it would ruin his chances of getting Megatron and getting the hell out.

Which brought him to his next issue. Optimus rode the elevator up, thankful that there was no one else inside. He leaned against the wall and sighed. He had completely forgotten that there would be a version of himself in this universe, even worse that there was a high chance he would be meeting said version since he was in the building. It was all the more reason to finish this mission as swiftly as possible.

When the doors slid open to the 14th floor, Optimus was greeted by a flood of mechs. Stepping out of the elevator, the multitude of them- some with frames that he thought he would never see again- strode in before they disappeared behind the doors. 

The light that reflected off the crystals were the only colour available, other than that Optimus saw that this floor too, was white. He began walking down a random hallway, feeling lost and yet never more sure of what he was doing. He knew what to do, knew it was _the right thing to do,_ but why did he feel so anxious? He licked his lips. Was it because it was Megatron? Everything was so blindingly white. Or was it because-

A familiar voice stopped him in his tracks, it booted up old battle protocols he had to consciously shut down. Optimus slowly backed up against the wall. He didn’t want to keep thinking of Megatron as an enemy, after all the effort he must have given into his redemption, and especially the evidence of it here in this universe- but it was hard to help four million years of conditioning. Optimus slowly crept closer, taking slow steady vents and peeked over the corner. 

Megatron stood with his side facing him, looking down into a datapad. He was conversing with someone, a short yellow and green femme. Optimus couldn’t make out all the words but it sounded like Megatron was giving feedback for something.

No sign of his other self. Perfect.

Optimus wanted to stay until Megatron was finished, but he couldn’t take the chances. He checked the other halls, thankfully they were empty. Steeling himself, he walked over towards them. The femme noticed him immediately, but pulled herself back into the conversation as Megatron spoke.

“-and though I can see what you’re trying to convey, I suggest you build on your vocabulary. Knowing what words to use will drive the emotion deeper-”

Now Optimus was within their space, the femme kept glancing at him and he glanced back, “Megatron,” he started.

Megatron lifted his helm, though he kept his optics on the datapad. “Just a moment, Ori-” he stopped, optics widening as they trailed from the pad over to Optimus. They stayed like that for a klik, Optimus’ leveled gaze meeting Megatron’s bewildered one.

Until he blinked, and quickly turned his attention back to the short femme. “I’m sorry Brightshine, but I’m going to have to cut this short,” he handed the datapad back to her with a small smile before grabbing Optimus by the arm and charging back the way he came. Optimus could only follow as he was dragged down the hallway, “Megatron! Where- !”

Megatron shot him a glare.

Optimus decided it was best to shut up.

They turned a sharp right and Optimus was pulled further till they reached a large door. Megatron opened it quickly, and roughly shoved Optimus into a room full of chairs surrounding a large oval table.

The doors slid closed with a hiss and Megatron locked it behind them.

“Now, that we’re alone,” Megatron grabbed his old foe by the shoulders. “What the _hell_ are you doing here Optimus.”

 

* * *

For the ample time she had known him, Brightshine had never seen Megatron at a loss for words like she had then.

She leaned over the corner, the two had rushed off into the direction of the boardroom. Huffing, she tucked her pad away and trotted down the hall towards the elevators. Brightshine noticed something fishy the moment the stranger came up to them. Though different in appearance, his voice was the same as Orion’s so she settled down. But she had just met him this morning in his usual frame. Maybe it _was_ Orion, a new frame for the new year perhaps? Though he wore a faceplate...she dwelled on the thought, but greeted Orion as he walked by.

 

Wait.

 

Orion?

 

But wasn’t he with-

 

Brightshine spun on her toes, “O-Orion! Sir!”

She inspected Orion as he turned, yes, his old frame, and without the faceplate!

“Is something the matter?” Orion asked, quirking an optic ridge.

“How are you...here? I swear I just saw you with Megatron. Though you looked...different?”

Orion stared at her strangely, then his optics narrowed. “Where is he?” He asked, serious.

“I saw them headed towards the boardroom.”

Orion thanked her and ran.

* * *

 

“What do you _think_ I’m doing here, I’ve come to take you back,” Optimus pried the hands off his shoulders, but they fell away with ease and he was surprised at the lack of resistance.

Megatron sighed, a long, exasperated sigh that only hinted at the true annoyance that Optimus had brought him. “Of course you are.” He rubbed the hand down his face, “But I’m not going back.”

“Of course you’re not”

Megatron glared, but it faded fast. “Let me explain,” he started, “I _will_ be going back, just...not now...People need me here Optimus.”

Optimus leaned against the edge of the table, crossing his arms. “Things looked rather fine here from what I’ve seen,” he said, jerking his head towards the window.

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them. Megatron held his gaze, his expression unreadable, then silently stepped past Optimus and towards the console on the table where he pulled up a hologram of Cybertron. Optimus turned to face it, there were small patches of red across the globe, the largest being Iacon and Nova Point. There was another significant spot on Kalis, though it was named-

“Adaptica?”

“Kalis, renamed after Adaptus of the Guiding Hand by the Functionist Council.” Megatron explained, upon closer inspection, four other cities had been renamed, each relating to one of the Guiding Hand. Optimus looked towards Megatron, but he himself was focused on the hologram. “We’ve only just begun.” He said quietly, “Iacon was a recent victory, its local government wasn’t too happy with us coming in and changing things, but with the fall of Functionism, they’ve lost power, and we’ve been making quick work of it, taking down Functionist propaganda and giving the world a new word to live by.” Megatron turned to him with a soft smile, and Optimus’ systems hitched.

“Peace through Empathy,” Megatron said finally, “what do you think?”

Optimus let it all sink in, Peace through...Empathy. Wonderful. It was _happening_ and it was wonderful. Megatron truly had _changed_ , and by Primus Optimus was so _proud_ of him!...But he couldn’t bring himself to say it. There was something else, something constricted his voice box keeping him from saying how happy he was-

There was a click and the doors slid open.

Optimus hurriedly shifted his gaze from Megatron to the door, and watched in dismay as his double stepped inside, wearing a familiar frame that he himself wore only four million years ago. It was strange, and incredibly unsettling, especially since Orion did not wear his faceplate as Optimus did. The plate was forged with him, it was a source of comfort. Though there were those who commented on his features when given the chance, telling him it was a ‘waste of a pretty face.’ But he was always glad for it, it had protected him and hid his emotions, something that- despite what others thought- he had quite a lot of.

“Megatron,” he heard himself say. But it wasn’t himself, it was his other. The low frequency of his voice reverberated through his tanks and Optimus finally understood how others must have felt when he talked to them. Megatron reset his vocalizer, “Orion,” he replied awkwardly. There was another moment of silence and Optimus’ optics darted between the two of them, settling at Megatron as he extended a hand towards his direction, “I’d like you to meet-”

“Optimus,” Orion nodded in greeting, though he looked just as awkward as the rest of them. “I am...aware,” he paused, looked back to Megatron and asked, “So, some other time then?”

Megatron appeared confused for a klik, his optics widened, then finally, he grimaced, “Yes..I’m sorry,” he looked apologetic.

But not to Orion, he merely shook his head with a small smile; his optics and voice warm, “No, I understand, I’ll see you later, and we can talk then,” with that Orion turned and left. Optimus was stunned and confused, he silently turned from the door where Orion had been to Megatron, who wasn’t keeping optic contact with him anymore.

“...What. Was that.” Optimus demanded quietly, yet Megatron still refused to look at him. Instead, he turned off the hologram. “Let’s get you settled first, then...then I will answer your questions.”

 

Optimus could not believe this, but he followed his old nemesis without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for dropping by! This is my first multichap tf fanfic and i hope you enjoy it :)


	2. And then I found you

The whole journey was, to say the least, awkward.

Megatron kept himself silent as they drove through the upper side of Iacon, and Optimus was trying to digest what happened back in the boardroom. There was obviously something going on between Megatron and Orion, but what, Optimus wasn’t completely sure. He thought back to their interactions; the two were clearly familiar with each other, unsurprising when Optimus gave it some thought. He and Megatron had spent most of their lives fighting each other. So for him to get this fresh chance to do things properly, it did not surprise him that he had extended this to Orion as well. But he hadn’t expected them to be so friendly.

Cozy, even.

Optimus blanked- though he did not have time to consider as Megatron stopped and transformed. He followed suit and observed the building before them. It was a hotel, taking up most of the block and decorated with gold accents.

He did not notice as his old foe neared the building but Optimus pulled him aside just before he could enter. “Megatron I am not staying here.”

Megatron raised an optic ridge, “It’s a nice place Prime, but if you’re not happy with the-”

“No,” Optimus shook his head, tightening the grip on Megatron’s arm, “I mean I’m not staying here, in this universe, I came here to take you back, now, and that is still my intention.”

“And I, Optimus, have told you already that I am not going back anytime soon. I have work to do, and I will see it through to the end, no matter how long it takes.” Megatron said sternly. “So you have two options, one, you can take my offering and live here for as long as takes for me to get you back, or two, if you want to leave right now and have a method of getting back to our universe, then you are free to do so.” Megatron straightened and crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

“You just have to be difficult don’t you.”

The grey mech scoffed, “Speak for yourself Prime, now answer the question, I don’t have all cycle.”

  
  


The hotel room, while relatively decent in size, felt larger with the high ceiling. To his right was small kitchenette fashioned with cups and little treats. In the open space ahead of him was the berth on one side, and a screen on the other. The berth itself was perfect in size with some room for him to toss in his sleep. He hadn’t had that kind of luxury in a while, his own quarters on Cybertron weren’t extravagant by any means. Bare but functional, given he wasn’t in it much anyway. This berth was smooth to the touch and made from softer metals for the extra comfort. He ventured further, discovered a wash rack, fitted with complimentary soaps and all. Finally, he met back with Megatron, who stood by the window. 

“Does it suit you?” He asked. 

Optimus sighed, “It’s nice...But why here?”  

“Because my apartment is right across the street.

“And you’re fine with this?” This was too generous of him, it made Optimus feel uncomfortable.

“You’ve forced me to become responsible for you. I don’t mind leaving you to your own devices Prime, but you’re a stranger here. You have no place to stay, and you have no one to go to but me, and I’m sure you didn’t bring any shanix with you when crossed over, so you’re essentially penniless too. ” He was right- except for the shanix, Optimus had a few physical credits with him- so it was better to take the kind offer. But even with the brutal honesty, Megatron was being very generous. He could’ve picked a place farther and less expensive, keep Optimus away.

“You promised me you’d answer my questions once we got here.” He glanced at Megatron visibly tense, like he already knew what he was going to ask. 

“What is the relationship between you and Orion?” Silence.

“What..do you mean?”

“Don’t,” Optimus turned to face him, “you know exactly what I mean. Back in the boardroom, it’s not hard to see that there is  _ something _ happening between the two of you. So what’s going on?”

“We’re-” Megatron rubbed a hand over his mouth. Optimus had never seen him so tongue-tied, Megatron had always been so articulate, it was strange to see him struggle for words. “We’re...involved,” 

“Involved  _ how _ ?” Optimus demanded, his voice low. 

Megatron was quiet for some time, then sighed, “Ever the interrogator…Fine, we’re...dating, and we were supposed to have one 20 kliks ago, but then ‘this’ happened.” He waved his hand towards his old annoying rival. 

Optimus stood frozen. He suspected the answer and yet it still surprised him to find out it was true. Thankfully, he managed to compose himself and not croak out his next sentence. “Dating?...You do realize that’s essentially dating me.” 

“You? Oh please, get past the face and the martyrdom, and you two are very different.” Megatron turned back to the window, and another moment of silence fell between them. 

Optimus shifted, crossing his arms. This was not the first time he had questioned how Megatron felt about him. More than ever when he had confronted the old Decepticon before he surrendered. Megatron had stated he did not hate him, leaving Optimus to wonder what that meant. 

 

The answer was crystal clear now. 

 

But for Megatron to be in a relationship with a different version of himself! A safer version that never had to deal with four million years of war Megatron himself had wrought. It was more than awkward, it was wrong. This had to be a part of his new scheme. Tear the old regime apart peacefully then take it over himself and rule the way he’s always wanted to. Megatron would’ve been seen as a hero by then and the world would be none the wiser, and since he had successfully seduced Orion, he would be blinded as well. 

How could he? When it was because of him that their Cybertron was a shell of its former self, when it was because of him that Optimus had become who is now. How dare Megatron get to run to a better world when he was left with the remains. It was unjust. It was unfair. 

Optimus’ waning resolve burned anew, and he couldn’t shake the disgust in his words even if he wanted too. “You don’t have any plans of returning do you? You’re going to stay here, living in your perfect little fantasy,  _ thinking _ you’re atoning for something when really you’re just running from the real problem.”

Now it was Megatron’s turn to freeze. “ _ I beg your pardon?”  _  They faced each other, Optimus could hear the growing rumble of their engines, and his stacks threatened to emit smoke. 

“You heard me, you’re not helping the ones who actually need it! The ones who you’ve truly wronged! And worse off you are doing this by choice! You sought redemption so I gave it to you, but you squandered it by staying here! You- you have spacebridge technology built into your body! You could’ve left this world and come back any time you wished but you didn’t!” 

“I saw a world choking in the hands of Functionism, my worst fears realized! I couldn’t leave this planet in this horrid state! And this, ‘Spacebridge’ body you’re so reliant on isn’t as reliable as you would believe, not ever since Shockwave meddled with it to reach the Dead Universe.”

“That doesn’t absolve the fact you have no intention of leaving- look at you, you’re  _ settling down  _ here! And now you’re in a relationship? With someone that is- me! If you felt that way about me why go for him?” 

There was a deep revv, and Megatron stormed off towards the door. Optimus felt he was making headway and followed, pushing, “Were you desperate is that it?” Megatron was at the door with his hand over the panel.

 

“So desperate for me, but you couldn’t bear the guilt you settled for a  _ replacement _ ?-” 

 

Optimus just registered the flash of grey before he was slammed against the wall. His visuals buzzed with static, but it cleared to show Megatron looming over him, his optics bright with repressed rage. His face only inches away from Optimus’ own and the firm grip on his clavicle left him no room for retreat. 

Now this was the Megatron he remembered. 

Combat systems engaged, pouring him a list of possible maneuvers that could easily pull him out of this situation, but he kept still because he knew Megatron would not hurt him. 

  
“ _ Do  _ not _ mock me Prime _ ,” Megatron seethed, he wanted to hurt Optimus, give him at least one good punch for those scathing words. But where would that lead him other than his own satisfaction? He had done enough of that- hurting others for his own gain- to last him a lifetime. “You and Orion share the same features, yes, but as I’ve said before- you are two. Very. Different. Mechs.” With that, he shoved Optimus away and turned his back to him, leaving his old adversary to the unforgiving silence.


	3. Gold Plated

Megatron grumbled as he punched the code to his apartment. All he wanted to do was plop down into a chair with a nice cube and forget the whole encounter. It was just one argument after all, he and the Prime had many before so there was no point in getting frustrated. 

When he entered he found Orion sitting on his couch waiting for him. Orion rose, smiling as he approached. “Welcome back,” he said and extended a hand. Megatron took it in silence, shifting it over so that their fingers intertwined. He shuffled closer to lay his helm on Orion’s tire.

“Everything alright?,” He asked, gently resting his head against Megatron’s and wrapping his arm around his waist. Megatron tensed, then relaxed as Orion stopped though he still keeping his hold. The grey mech let out a sigh, sliding his own hands around Orion and pulling him close. He still wasn’t used to this much physical contact, but he had to admit, after the first few hugs, he was starting to enjoy them. 

When he had had enough, he eased out of the embrace, “I’m sorry about today,” he said quietly. 

Orion gave him a smile, “Don’t worry yourself over that, we can always plan another one.” 

Plan another one. Megatron returned the smile. How easily those words came to Orion. But Megatron knew that for him, one day there couldn’t be ‘another one’. 

It hurt. 

Megatron was used to pain. Pain was a constant in his life. He understood it, used it, molded it and kept strong for four million years of war because of it- but this, the way his spark felt like it was suffocating- it hurt in a way he wasn’t prepared for. Optimus, damn him, was right to accuse him of settling down, a part of him wanted nothing more than to stay here! This perfect world where he saved Cybertron of Functionism the right way; here, where he was happy, in a loving relationship with someone who loved him back just as much. 

Why would anyone want to leave a world where all their dreams came true? 

But what Megatron wanted did not matter when it came to what he deserved- he cupped Orion’s cheeks and kissed him. Orion twitched in surprise, but quickly returned the kiss in earnest. His hands reached out for Megatron but he hesitated to pull his lover close once more. Sensing this, Megatron took one of Orion’s hands and wrapped it around him, stepping closer. Permission. The other hand came up to his back immediately, and Orion pulled Megatron flush against him. Megatron tried desperately to bury himself in the moment. Pushing past his aching spark, he licked across Orion’s lips with his tongue, and his lover responded by opening his mouth to let him in. 

A hand drifted lower to the small of Megatron’s back, and as Orion began to take steps forward, Megatron took steps back. His back plating met the wall and he quietly moaned into the kiss, tongue roaming every inch of his lover’s mouth. Orion stroked one of his more sensitive seams, making Megatron break the kiss, lifting his head with a gasp. Blindingly fast, Orion dove for his neck, kissing and licking the area, occasionally sucking at the vulnerable fuel line there. Megatron shuddered, clawing at Orion’s shoulders, his minute sounds of pleasure never grew beyond a whisper. Orion kissed his way up to his face, pressing close, he gave one last peck to Megatron’s lips. 

“Are you sure everything is alright?” 

Megatron smiled, genuinely this time, “It is now.” 

Orion gave him another sweet kiss, though he remained skeptical. “Good, then, if you are available, I know of a new eatery that opened up and would like to take you there, a backup date I suppose.” 

 

Optimus stared blankly at the wall, chewing on one of the small snacks the hotel provided. Three Shanix for most of them, but the one covered in condensed energon was five. 

Megatron was in a relationship. 

This snack was sweet, gooey and very decadent in comparison to what he was used too. Energon in his world was safe to ingest again, but delicacies like these were still uncommon. He was half way through the pack already but didn’t stop. Optimus hadn’t realized till he ate a few pieces, but he was starving. He hadn’t had anything in cycles- most of which were spent on the road looking for Megatron.

Who was in a relationship. 

With another Orion Pax. 

Him, but not him.

Optimus was pulled back to reality by the absence of candy. He pressed his hand over the little bag, hoping for one more he might have missed, but his hand flattened onto the counter entirely, flattening the bag underneath it. 

He was tempted to open another one, but he had little over a hundred Shanix on his person and so had to be careful with his money. More importantly, he should be figuring out a way to bring Megatron home, or if he did have some kind of secret scheme, he had to figure out what it was before it was too late. Optimus just hoped it wouldn’t resort to violence. He got up, pushing the thought aside. 

Despite the sweets, he felt the familiar vertigo of hunger. Looking out the window Optimus dug into old memories, of restaurants, bars, cheap little places he used to socialize and drink with friends back when he was just a student in Iacon. He headed out of his hotel, subspacing the keycard, and left the building. 

He stared at the apartment across from him, tempted to ask Megatron about the area, but decided against it. The tension of the argument was still with him, and he needed time to evaluate this new information properly. He walked away. 

Optimus decided to walk to the heart of the city, driving -while fast- would have depleted him, and the road was filled with traffic, Optimus disliked traffic. But the road wasn't the only place with traffic, with these many mechs on the sidewalk, he felt confined. Mechs swerved around him trying to get where they needed to go, he was occasionally pushed, and despite the rudeness, his spark felt light. 

Though it dropped when he later found one of his old favourite bars was shut down, replaced by a cosmetic shop. Sighing he strode on, his fuel gauge sending him light warnings. Waiting at the crosswalk, it was the one adjacent to him where he spotted a familiar flash of yellow and green. 

He hadn’t gone noticed himself either, because he and the small femme made eye contact and now she was crossing the street towards him. Optimus wasn’t sure if it was the best decision to stay but he also wanted to ask her about the local area. Four million years was enough time for great change, and Optimus didn’t want to keep walking only to find other places he knew had been replaced or shut down. 

“You’re the one from before…” The little femme mused, inspecting him. She circled him, looking up and down all over him as if she was making some sort of investigation. When she came back to his front, she had a hand on her chin and her optic ridges were tightly knitted together. “You.” She pointed sharply at him, Optimus blinked. 

“Have a different alt mode, and wear your mask. But the colour scheme is the same...And even more importantly, your voice. It’s like you’re Orion but you’re not...and not to mention how strangely Megatron acted when he saw you.” 

A thinker. Giving her too much information would be dangerous. Optimus looked around, stooping a little closer to the yellow and green femme, “My name is Optimus, but I’m afraid that is all I can really share with you,” it was best to leave the ‘Prime’ out of his name, and sharing that he was from another universe was definitely out of the question. The femme gave a nod, looking unsatisfied. But she still extended her hand and gave a surprisingly firm shake when he gave her his.

“Nice to meet you Optimus, my name is Brightshine, and I know this is rather sudden- but would you like to join me for a bite to eat?” 

Common courtesy dictated that Optimus reject at least once to such an offer but his gauge was starting to send insistent pings, so what he said instead was, “I would. Yes.” 

“Splendid,” Brightshine took the hand in her hold and pulled him along, “I know of a nice new place that opened a few blocks down, don’t worry it’ll be my treat!”  
The restaurant was called “Copper’s” and the pair were able to get a table just before the midday line formed. 

The little femme persisted on an outdoor seat, “It’s a nice day out! Such a waste to sit inside,” then once they were seated and ordered, Brightshine began to pull out datapads. 

“I...have to confess that my need for inviting you isn’t entirely...innocent.” She turned one on and handed it to Optimus. 

‘Silver Sparked Love’ was written on it in bold. 

Optimus looked up from the datapad, Brightshine was fiddling with one of her kibbles. 

“Do you mind reading it for me? Maybe give it your thoughts? I’ve had Megatron read them too but I want to know what more people think.” 

Optimus agreed, their meal looked like it would take some time with all the customers in and out of the restaurant. So Optimus began to read. 

The novel featured two protagonists, a white jet with something akin to an outlier ability named Striker Cygnus, and an energon miner named Drain. Optimus half-read, mostly skimmed through the pad. It started off as most romance novels did, the two characters meet and are split apart because of class. But the distance only pulls them closer. They meet again and again through awkward time schedules, suspenseful sneak outs and develop a relationship, even promising to run away one day and explore the world together. Drain distantly reminded him of Megatron when he was younger- not just because he was a miner, but because questioned, and when Striker taught him how to question- he began to question just about everything. Striker often told him about the outside world, his job working with sparks (due to his outlier ability), and anything either Drain wanted to know or Striker just thought of. But it was how Drain’s thought process worked and how he pieced together the world around him like a puzzle from such limited information that made him and his relationship with Striker so investing to read. 

“Uhm, Optimus? Are you going to eat that?” He distantly heard Brightshine ask. 

“A moment please.” He replied, then there were the news reports of missing persons that came up frequently in the background of the story, if it was a subplot or a part of the main plot it was too early to know for sure. Optimus tried to scroll further but found he couldn’t, there was nothing after that. 

Finally broken from his trance, Optimus looked up from the pad. Brightshine was already more than halfway through her dish- a variety of flavoured cubes- and was happily chewing away. He looked down at his own, a large plate of gooey energon covered in Gallium alloy sauce, which was now starting to cool and harden with how long he had neglected it. Optimus put down the pad and picked up a spoon, he noticed Brightshine observing him carefully, obviously waiting for the mouthpiece to open. He hesitated but opened it, focusing on his food rather than how the little femme’s optic ridges rose.   
Optimus focused on his dish, it was flavourful and melted easily in his mouth. Best of all, it was filling, and quickly he ate till his fuel gauge was pinging happily of a full tank. While he was finishing up his dish Brightshine had moved onto dessert, an oil cake, playing with it she asked, “So, what did you think?”

Optimus licked off the last bit of energon off his spoon. “About what?” 

“About my writing, I hope it wasn’t terrible,” she poked at the cake, glancing between it and Optimus. 

“It was not terrible Brightshine, I rather enjoyed it…So you are writing a romance novel?” 

Brightshine nodded, “With a hint of mystery for now, things get more intense later down the line.” 

“May I know what you had in mind?” Optimus asked, taking a scoop of his meal. 

“No,” was her answer, simple and clean. 

While she didn’t disclose any information on her story she did tell him about her current life. Some of her friends were going through the ritus, and there was a large ‘creative’ event founded by Aurora Tower happening in a few solar cycles that she was just about finished preparations for. Optimus listened with great interest, his life for the past few million years was violence, crushed hopes and very little good news, even if so far, his world had faced all the dangers the universe had to offer. So it was endearing to hear Brightshine fuss over the most mundane things. 

Then Optimus leaned forward, spying over heads. Brightshine stopped, looking up at him. 

There. The familiar grey form of Megatron, and beside him Orion, who was far too close. They were waiting in line for the restaurant, talking. Optimus sank back into his seat, trying not to be spotted. 

“Are you...alright?” Brightshine leaned in. 

“They’re here.” Optimus snapped his mask back on and looked down. Brightshine gave the slightest of glances behind her, doing her best not to look like she was turning. 

“Oh. Awkward.” She stated as she turned back around. “Well I don’t think they’ve spotted us yet, so we might be able to sneak past once they’ve seated...I mean, if we’re lucky and they get seated far from us.” 

“Perhaps.” He gritted, looking back to the line. A mistake. He locked optics with Orion, who was squinting in his direction. Optimus was about to tear away when suddenly Orion leaned closer to Megatron, snaking a hand around him. Optimus froze at the display, transfixed as Orion whispered something into his old rival’s audial, the hand settling at his hip. Then Megatron looked his way, nodded, and the two left the line. Optimus watched them go; and when they were out of his sight he relaxed his fists, unsure of when he clenched them. Finally he looked down, to Brightshine who had concern written all over her face. 

“I’ll get the bill so we can go.” 

 

It was like this for another two solar cycles. Orion was stuck to Megatron at the hip, and there was no way for Optimus to get close. Every time he tried Orion would get even closer to Megatron, and Optimus didn’t want to see any more of that. 

He and Brightshine had also exchanged frequencies in case he ever wanted to spend time, but he was sure it was mostly because she wanted to share with him updates to her novel. 

Sure enough, one afternoon Brightshine asked if he could meet her at Aurora Tower later in the evening as she wanted his thoughts on her newest chapters. He met her on the 8th floor, where she was waiting excitedly in front of the elevator. 

Optimus was following her towards the lounge when a familiar voice caught his audial. He turned to its source, one of the office doors left ajar. He crept towards it and peeked through the small opening. There was Megatron, speaking softly to someone and smiling. That someone became apparent when Orion came into view. Again he was far too close, intertwining fingers with Megatron and pressing a kiss to his faceplate. Megatron didn’t mind, even returned the gesture.

Optimus’ spark clenched and swirled, a frown pulling on the edge of his lips. His vision narrowed down to the two of them, and despite the dizzying heat growing in his processor, Optimus again, found himself unable to look away. He stared as Orion released his hand, sliding it up Megatron’s arm while he said something to him quietly, his own sliding against the door as he followed the motion. 

Orion was kissing Megatron again, maneuvering him towards the door with his back facing it. Optimus heard Megatron moan, deep and resonant, wrapping his arms around Orion and pulling him deeper into the kiss. His back met the door with a clang and Optimus flinched away, pulling his field in tight. Looking back through the crack, he saw Orion kissing his Megatron’s neck, licking, like he was tasting him, preparing to devour him. There was a chuckle, and Optimus could hear Megatron smile, “What’s gotten into you Orion,”

Orion rose his head, pressing his helm against his lover’s. “You,” he replied, shutting his optics and kissing him again. It lacked the aggression of their previous one but it was heated all the same. Optimus exvented sharply. He wanted to reach out, grab Megatron and yank him away. This was all wrong. He shouldn’t be doing this with Orion. He had no right! Orion didn’t know anything about him! So he couldn’t see how he was playing right into-

A blue optic pinned him where he stood. 

Orion momentarily broke from the kiss, his optic still fixed on Optimus. He tilted his head giving Megatron access to his neck while petting his helm. 

Then he smirked and shut the door in Optimus’ face. 

Optimus clenched his fists, holding himself from wrenching the door off. His finials were starting to hurt from the strain to his processor and he was beginning to emit smoke. He stepped away from the door and headed towards where was supposed to follow Brightshine. Why did it matter so much if Megatron was with Orion? The only thing that mattered was taking him back. He reached the end of the hall where he found Brightshine waiting for him at a turn. 

She shifted, avoiding his gaze. “I should’ve stopped you. I don’t know what you saw but you didn’t seem happy about it. I can take an estimated guess- but that’s not the point. I didn’t stop you.” 

Optimus’ looked down at her, the anger steadily dissipating. “You are not to blame, I...should not have stayed to watch.”

Brightshine rose her head and took Optimus by the hand. “Well, if you’d still like...There’s the new chapters for you to read over, maybe that’ll help take your mind off.” 

Optimus smiled, it lacked emotion, “I’d be delighted,” he said, and let Brightshine pull him along towards the lounge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I finally...updated. Thanks for being patient with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for dropping by!


End file.
